Remembering Who You Are
by CowabungaChick
Summary: Ana had no memory of herself, her family and friends, or anything else. She didn't know who she was or where she came from. And to top all of that, she had awaken to find herself in the alleys of New York with nothing but the clothes on her back. It would take a miracle to keep her alive. That... or four teenage mutant ninja turtles. *Turtles/OCs*
1. Character Profiles

**Hey guys! These are just the character profiles to the story! Skip them if you want!**

* * *

**Character Profiles**

Name: Anastasia ("Ana" or "Annie")

Hair Color: Chestnut brown

Length: Mid back

Style: Curly

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5' 5"

Personality: Ana has a calm, somewhat reserved personality to strangers, but to people who know her she can be very out spoken and independent. She likes to do things on her own when she can but accepts help when needed. Ana is kind, yet honest, and cares a great deal for those close to her.

***WARNING: The characters below will not show up until later in the story! If you feel like this is going to be a spoiler alert, do not read on!***

Name: Andromeda ("Andy")

Hair Color: Chestnut brown

Length: Mid back

Style: Straight

Eye Color: Grey

Height: 5' 5"

Personality: Andromeda is the leader. No question about it. She's always making sure that her sisters are staying out of trouble. Although sometimes her curiosity gets the best of her and she can take her sisters on some pretty wild adventures. Andy takes her job very seriously and is very competitive, making sure she wins at everything.

Name: Callista ("Callie" or "Cal")

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde

Length: Shoulder blades

Style: Wavy

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5' 4"

Personality: Callie is the party girl of the four. It takes all of Andy's power NOT to strangle her. Callie has a bubbly personality and loves meeting new people. Although Callie is the eldest of the sisters, you would never know. She looks and acts a few years younger than her sisters. Though she can be very serious and focused when she needs to be.

Name: Megara ("Meg")

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Length: Small of her back

Style: Curly/Wavy (Depends on weather)

Eye Color: Dark brown

Height: 5' 6"

Personality: Meg is generally very calm and collect. Though she can be an emotional rollercoaster at times, she is usually influenced by the emotions around her. Meg is very protective of her sisters and will go to any means to keep them safe and sound. Though she can be a partier like Callie when in the mood.


	2. Meeting Ana

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the story! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

It was a dreary, cold New York night. The city was just settling down in some parts. People headed home from a hard day's work and some headed out to their night shifts. Cold mist fell from the dark clouds above, making it even more eerie than it usually was. The distant noises of the city could be heard from just about anywhere. Stray animals whined in the frigid air, firetrucks' sirens blared, and even the occasional crackle of a homeless man's fire could be heard. The city was very much awake, even at night. But it was also a formidable place. In New York City, strange creatures came out to play in the darkness...

* * *

"Leo! Can we just slow down? Please?!" A voice yelled. Above the city, four mutant ninja turtle brothers ran wildly on the rooftops. Two of them trailed behind the others, looking out of breath and exasperated. The two at the front seemed locked in a battle of who was the fastest and most skilled. The turtle in the blue ninja mask glanced back for a second, then returned to try to beat his brother. The red clad turtle's eyes remained fixed forward as he jumped across the gap between buildings, his brothers trailing close behind him.

"Mikey, we have to beat our previous record!" Leo, the blue masked brother, said.

"Leo, I'm pretty sure we beat our record 10 blocks back!" The purple clad brother said as he ran clumsily beside his orange masked brother.

"Yeah! You're just trying to show up Raph now!" Mikey cried.

Raph laughed. "Like he can do dat Mike!"

"Let's just go home. We only have 10 minutes to curfew anyways," The purple masked exclaimed. Leo slowed down to a steady jog and let his two younger brothers catch up. When he saw his brother wasnt trying to beat him anymore, Raph slowed down too.

"Fine Donny. Let's go," Leo said in a commanding tone.

"Aw damn," Raph muttered. Feeling bummed out about not getting to show up his older brother, Raph decided to make getting back to the lair a race. "'eh! Last one ta tha lair hatched from a rotten egg!"

"I volunteer to be the rotten egg," Mikey slowly raised his worn out arm. Before Raph could come back with a smart remark, a woman's cry was heard from inside the alley. The team's expressions went still as they looked in the direction of the scream.

"Get back! I-I'm warning you! Get back!" The woman shrieked. The four sprung into action then. With Leo, the fearless leader, leading them towards trouble they all pulled out their weapons to defend the defenseless woman. As they looked over the side of the building into the dark alley, they saw a teenage girl getting cornered by a lustful bunch of Purple Dragons.

"C'mon sweetheart, we don't want ta hurtcha. Well, not in a act of violence anyways," The lead gang member gave a creepy smile and his lackeys laughed with him. The petite girl pulled her knees to her chest as she started to sob, thinking it was all over. Little did she know, four guardian angels were watching out for her. The four jumped from the rooftops to face the gang scum.

"You Purple Dragons really need to stop tormenting young women," Leo stated. The criminals turned quickly and scowled at their new foes.

"Ugh. The turtles. Get 'em boys! I'll handle tha doll face in da corner," The leader said. The girl in the corner peeked through her hands to get a glance at her savior. Although she was even more shocked to find out her savior was four overgrown mutated turtles. Though she was still thankful. Suddenly, she was grabbed roughly by the arm. A yelp was heard by the turtles and they looked over to see the Dragon leader grabbing the young women roughly.

"Donny, Mikey, help her!" Leo ordered. The two youngest ran over to the girl's aid.

"Dude, not cool!" Mikey said and twirled his nunchucks, preparing for battle.

"Ugh!" The leader threw the girl to the ground as he chased after Mikey. She yelped as she stumbled and hit her head on a nearby trash can. Donny was instantly by her side, checking out her cut on her hairline. Raph took on half of the Dragons while Leo took on the other half. Raph fought savagely with his sais, feeling like he had to avenge the poor girl who almost had her life ruined. Mikey and Leo swapped places so the fearless leader could take down the gang leader. Finally, when all the Dragons had been taken care of, the others ran to the aid of Donny and the girl.

"How is she Don?" Leo asked.

"She's fine," The girl said as she sat up, cupping the cut on her head. "Thanks for asking."

"She's going to need stitches Leo. That gash is too deep to just bandage," Don replied. The leader looked down at the girl for a moment before nodding.

"You have all of your supplies at the lair, right?" Leo asked and Donny nodded quickly.

"Leo, we can't just bring 'er back ta tha lair with us. Splinter will flip," Raph pointed out.

"We can't just leave her here either Raph," Donny defended.

"Enough guys," Leo said. "We'll take her back so Don can patch her up," Donny nodded, helped the girl up, and then smiled at her.

"What's your name?" He asked. As she held her head, she looked up in confusion and bit her lip.

"Uhm... Well, I-I... I think it's Ana," She said.

"Ya think?" Raph questioned.

She looked at blood covered hand before nodding. "Yes. It is Ana, or Annie, but I prefer Ana. It's short for Anastasia."

"Don, did she get some amnesia with that blow to her head?" Leo asked.

"I wouldn't think so. The blow wasn't that hard," Donny responded.

"Well, lets just get her to the lair and bandaged up the best that we can," Leo ordered.

"You mean the best that Don can, right?" Mikey asked. Leo ignored the question and helped the girl to the manhole in the back of the alley.

"Why?" She asked as she pointed to the sewer hole.

"We live down there," Donny answered.

"Why?" She repeated with a disgusted look on her face.

"Does it really look like we can be above ground?" Raph asked her. She looked him up and down before nodding. Raph noticed piercing blue eyes and chocolate-brown hair against pale skin.

"Right," She nodded. "Well, here goes nothing!" She followed Leo and Donny down the manhole while Raph and Mikey were right behind her. As soon as they were all down there, they started walking to the lair. "Oh, uhm... I'm sorry but I never quite caught your names."

"I'm Donatello, or Don, or Donny. Any of those really. And these are my brothers. Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo," Donny kindly smiled at her.

"Just call me Mikey, Annie." Mikey grinned and walked up beside her to wrap his arm around her. "Or The Mikester. Or Turtle Titan. Or maybe even BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Ana laughed while Mikey's brothers groaned.

"Oh God no. Just Mikey," Raph growled. Mikey pretended to not hear him.

"So, what was a cutie like you doing out all alone at night anyways?" Mikey asked curiously. Ana thought for a second, then got the same confused look that she had when she tried to remember her name.

"I... I'm really not sure. All I remember is waking up in an alley. I didn't know where I was so I started walking around. Next thing I knew those scum bags were chasing after me. I went into an alley to try to escape them but they found me. And well... then that's where you guys came in," Ana explained. Leo studied the girl for a minute. Long, curly, not to mention clean, chestnut colored hair. Her face was dabbed with fresh make up and she smelt of pomegranates, not trash. A crisp, white button up shirt (Although there were spots of blood embedded here and there) and skinny jeans tucked inside black boots. She definitely wasn't homeless.

"So, you really don't remember who you are or where you came from?" Leo asked.

Ana shook her head. "I really can't remember anything. Anything at all," She looked down at the ground in frustration. Leo looked towards Donny.

"There is no way a bump of that size could cause her to lose her entire lifetime of memories. Maybe a few days, but not her entire life," Donny exclaimed. As the turtles and Ana neared the lair door, Leo explained their master to her.

"He's a giant mutant rat? Cool." She slightly smiled.

"You handle weird things very well," Mikey commented. Ana just gave him a small smile and a shrug. The turtles walked in ahead of Ana to face their master.

"Master Splinter?" Leo called.

"My sons!" A mutant rat was suddenly by the turtles side, and his speed made Ana jump slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked. He wore a brown kimono and walked with a walking stick, giving off an ancient Japanese kind of vibe.

"We're fine sensei," Leo said and the four bowed to him. The old rat straightened up, then smiled.

"Good, very good." He said. Then, with one quick motion, he knocked all the turtles in the head with his stick. Ana covered her mouth to hold back a laugh as the turtles winced.

"Ouch!" Donny and Mikey yelped.

"What was that for?!" Raph yelled.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed.

"That, my sons, was for being out after your curfew!" Master Splinter scolded with a frown.

"But we have an excuse!" Mikey complained. He turned and grabbed Ana's arm, pushing her in front of them. At the sudden movement, Ana gripped her head and stumbled a bit. Donny grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her before she tipped over. Ana looked ahead, straight into the angry, but somewhat curious eyes, of Master Splinter.

"And... who might this young woman be?" He asked. There was silence before Ana cleared her throat.

"Anastasia, sir," She said, sticking her hand out. His small paw gripped her hand firmly and shook it. "Your sons saved me tonight. Some gang members were trying to mug me."

"Hmph, that ain't all they were gonna do ta ya," Raph commented. Ana tried not to flinch at that remark. Master Splinter gave him a harsh look.

"We were just bringing her back so Donny could patch up the cut on her head," Leo said. Master Splinter looked from his sons to the new female in their life. He couldn't quite place it, but he had a feeling that he had met this girl before. He nodded and motioned towards Donatello's lab. Leo nodded and quickly pushed Ana towards the lab.

"It was nice to meet you Anastasia," Master Splinter called after her. Ana turned her head towards him and flashed him a smile.

"You too!" She grinned. She turned back to the turtle brothers. "He's nice," She stated.

"I'm glad we had Annie with us, or we'd have been totally busted!" Mikey grinned.

"Just take a seat right here Ana," Donny instructed and motioned towards a lab table. Ana hopped up on the table and took a look around the strange new place. Lots of desks with tinkering projects everywhere, computers, white boards with equations and drawings on them. But in the corner of the room was a twin sized bed. Suddenly, there was a cold, stinging pain on her cut. Ana inhaled quickly through her clamped teeth.

"Sorry, I'm cleaning the cut real quick," Donny apologized.

"It's okay," Ana replied. Donny numbed the area around her cut before proceeding to stitch the cut close.

"So, Ana... what can you remember?" Leo asked. Ana looked at him for a while, then shifted uncomfortably.

"Like I said earlier, nothing really. Some stuff is very blurred, but nothing solid enough for me to put together," Ana confessed. She looked down at the ground again with a frustrated look. Donny finished her stitches and then took a look through her scalp for anything that might have caused her amnesia.

"Well, there's no bruise or sign of a blow to the head hard enough to make her lose all of her memory," He announced. Ana nodded and stood up.

"Well, uhm, thanks for the... ya know," She laughed nervously as she pointed to her head.

Donny nodded. "You're welcome."

"You're leaving so soon?" Mikey asked sadly. She just smiled a bit.

"Yes. I should probably get back to... uhm..." Ana replied. Leo studied the girl for a minute before a thought occurred to him.

"Ana... do you have a home?" He asked.

Ana stared down the floor before looking up at all the eyes staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Like, a place to sleep tonight dudette. We can't allow our new friend to be a homeless bum!" Mikey explained. Ana gave him a small smile. She grabbed and turned over a notepad on the desk and fiddled with the edges while she thought.

"Yes," She nodded, her throat tight. "Yes, I do," The turtles already did so much for her. She didn't want to be a burden. She put the notepad back on the desk, already bored with the object, and put her hands in her jeans instead.

"Are you sure?" Donny asked in worry. "Because if you need to, I'm sure Master Splinter won't mind you staying here."

"And if he does, we have some friends up top you could stay with. They're really nice," Mikey added. Ana was silent.

"Ana, we want ta help ya," Raph said. Ana remained silent.

"Guys? Anyone home?" A female's voice rang throughout the lair.

"'ey guys!" A male yelled.

"In the lab!" Mikey yelled. Ana gave them a puzzling look.

"Our friends from up top. Casey and April," Donny explained. As Ana nodded, two figures walked into the lab. One of them was a man in sweats and a tank top. He had black hair and blue eyes, similar to Ana's. Next to him was a woman. She had bright red hair and green eyes, dressed in cargo pants and a purple top. On her hip was a little toddler girl. The toddler had red hair like the woman and blue eyes like the man. Her face was sprinkled with a few freckles around her nose and when she saw the turtles she grinned.

"Ikey! Ommy!" The toddler yelled. "Eo! Aphy!"

"Hey guys!" The man smiled.

"Casey! April! You brought Abby down to see us?" Mikey grinned and ran to them, taking the squirming toddler in his arms. The little girl squealed and laughed while pulling Mikey's mask tail.

"She kept asking for you guys," The woman smiled. "Well, as good as she can ask. We're still working on pronouncing your names," She laughed. Then, she looked towards the new person in the room with hesitation. "And who is this?"

"This is Ana. Ana, meet April and Casey and their daughter, Abby," Leo said. Ana smiled and waved.

"Hi," She said.

"We saved her from some Purple Dragons tonight. We brought her back so I could fix a gash on her head," Donny said.

April smiled at her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ana."

"You too," Ana said. The little girl, Abby, watched Ana closely. She then gave Mikey a puzzling look.

"That's Ana, Abs. I promise you she wont bite," Mikey laughed. He walked over to Ana with little Abby in his arms. Abby studied Ana some more before smiling and reaching out for her to hold her. Ana looked puzzled for a second, then looked towards April.

"Go ahead. Abby likes to meet new people," April smiled gently. Ana hesitated for a minute before taking the small girl from Mikey.

"Hi!" Abby grinned.

Ana smiled back. "Hi Abby."

"Hi!" Abby smiled at the fact that the stranger knew her name. "What your name?"

"My name's Ana."

"Nana?"

April, Casey, and the guys laughed. "That does sound close to Nana, doesn't it Abby? But no. It's 'ANA'. No 'N' at the beginning," April chided her daughter.

"Oh," Abby said. "Ana."

"Yeah! Go Abby!" Mikey cheered. Abby loved the praise so she started clapping her hands. Leo saw Ana distracted by Abby and took the time to talk to April and Casey.

"Hey, guys," He said and motioned them out of the room, shutting the door to Don's lab behind them. "Can we ask a really big favor?"

"Sure Leo. Anythin'. What's up?" Casey asked.

"AH! AHHHH!" Ana exclaimed. The three remaining turtle brothers looked over to see Ana in pain from Abby grabbing her hair. "Guys! Help!"

"C'mon Munchkin!" Raph said as he pried her off Ana. "Abigail, ya know bettah than ta pull hair," He chided. Abby looked down in shame.

As soon as Ana straightened out her hair again she walked up to them. "Hey, no harm done girly. See? It's all still attached," Ana tugged on her hair slightly to prove it.

"Abby, apologize to Ana," Mikey said. Ana just rolled her eyes.

"Orry Ana," Abby said.

"It's okay Abby," Ana smiled. Abby still looked sad about getting in trouble by the turtles, so Ana got an idea. "You wanna play a game?"

Abby's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah!" She squealed.

"Okay!" Ana said. She grabbed the toddler from Raph. Ana sat Abby on the floor before laying on her back and picking the toddler off of the ground using her hands and knees. "Okay, this is called the Superman game. You have to pretend that you're Superman flying around to save the day, got it?" Ana asked. Abby squealed with excitement, letting Ana know she was ready. The guys looked curiously at the thing called 'the Superman game'. "And here we gooooo!" Ana said. She moved her hands and knees around to make it seem like Abby was flying, all while making 'whoosh' sounds. Although you could barely hear her sound effects because of Abby's laughter. "Oh no! Here comes a blast from Lex Luthor's ray gun! Avoid it!" Ana gasped and dodged Abby to the side, making the toddler giggle up a storm. "Oh no! Another one!" She dodged to the next side. This little game continued for a while, until Leo, April, and Casey came back in the room. Casey and April looked amused at their daughter's new-found friend. Ana looked back and saw them standing there. "Ohh! Abby! You've been shot! We're going down!" She gently let Abby fall onto her stomach, both of them giggling now.

"Again! Again!" Abby shrieked.

"Not now Abs. Time ta go home. You have ta get ta sleep," Casey said and retrieved his daughter, despite her protests. Donny held his hand out to Ana to help her up. She smiled at him before grabbing his big, three-fingered hand and being pulled up.

"Ana come! Ana come!" Abby pleaded.

"Sorry Abby, I can't," Ana said calmly.

"Oh yes you can," April smiled. Ana looked at her in complete confusion. "Leo told us about your dilemma," Before Ana could shoot him a crude look, April held up her hand. "AND, before you go strangling Leo, we WANT you to come live with us until you can start remembering. Now that Abby's old enough, I wanted to start going back to work in the shop. But we don't want to send her to day care. So... we could really use the help," April smiled kindly.

"We'd pay fer everything ya need. And you'd even get some cash fer babysitting," Casey added. As everyone looked to Ana for her reply, they saw she was frozen up with her mouth open.

"Ana?" Donny asked.

"Seriously?" She asked the young couple in front of her. They both nodded. "Sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Please Ana, I'm sure after a week or two you'll be considered family like the guys are!" April rolled her eyes teasingly. Ana thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Uhm... sure. That sounds... really amazing, actually." Ana laughed nervously.

"Yay!" Abby yelled.

"Great! Welcome to the Jones Family!" April smiled and ran to hug her. Ana was still in shock from the generous offer, but she hugged April back. Just then, Abby let out a huge yawn.

"Uh oh. Looks like somebody's sleepy!" Casey laughed. Abby just looked up at her daddy seriously.

"Dada. Abby not tired," Abby said.

"Yes. Abby is tired. Abby needs to go to sleep," April said. She turned to Ana. "How do you feel about sleeping on a couch just for one night? I don't think I have the energy to move a bed all the way from here to our house tonight, " She lightly laughed.

"That is completely okay with me," Ana said.

"Good. Tomorrow we'll get the bed from their guest room here and move it to our apartment. Well... the guys will. Us three girls can go shopping," April grinned.

"Shopping? Why do ya need ta shop?" Casey asked. April shot him a look while she put her hands on her hips.

"Casey Jones, do you really expect Ana to only wear those clothes the rest of her life?" April scolded him. He put one arm up in defense.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Sorry I asked," Casey defended. April turned back to Ana.

"We had better get going," She said. Everyone said their goodbyes to the turtles and Abby fell asleep right in Casey's arms after he took her to say goodbye to Master Splinter. Donny stopped Ana before she could follow April out though.

"I'll be over in the morning to check on you stitches, okay?" He said.

"Alright," Ana smiled and hugged him, then followed her new family out of the lair and into the sewers.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, just tell me what you think in a review! I'll be very happy to hear from everyone on how this new story is going! :)**

**Bye! **

**CowabungaChick**


	3. Settled

**Hey guys! Back for more! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Casey turned the key in the door and the family walked in. Ana took in her surroundings. It was a small apartment, built for a couple and maybe one child, but it had its own special charm. When you walked in, there was a small living room with two doors attached to the back wall where the TV was. The kitchen and dining room areas were to the right along with a little hallway. In the little hallway was another door. Right before you entered the hallway though, there was a spiral staircase leading down to the antique shop April owned, Second Time Around.

"Nice apartment," Ana complimented.

"Thanks! I know it's small, but it's really a great place," April said as she walked over to the counter and set Abby's diaper bag down. "Abby, dear, do you want to give Ana a tour before Daddy gives you your bath?" Abby nodded quickly and grabbed Ana's hand, leading her around the apartment.

"Mommy and Daddy's room!" She exclaimed as she led Ana into the room to the far left. She quickly closed the door, giving Ana just a quick glance at the room, and then moved on to the door in the middle room. "Abby's room!" Abby said. The room had light pink walls and white furniture inside it.

"But that will be your room tomorrow. Abby never sleeps in there anyways. She can get afraid of the dark, so she's been sleeping in our room for a couple of weeks. And the bed frame can extend out to fit a twin sized bed so you can use it!" April called to them.

"Nice!" Ana replied. Abby then showed her that the door to the right of her room was the bathroom. After the tour, Ana went to the living room to find April setting up the couch for her. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Of course honey! Any friend of the turtles' is a friend of ours. You can stay here as long as you need," April smiled at her. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" As that was said, April exited the room and went to the bedroom. Ana laid down on the couch and got comfortable. The worn out couch was warm. Ana felt the dents in the old couch from where people have sat. She let out a huge yawn, snuggled into the blanket, and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

_"Ah!" Ana yelled as she sat up on the sofa. The apartment was pitch black. not even the light from the fridge was on. "April?" Ana called. No reply. "Casey? Abby?" Still nothing. Ana slowly got up, hearing the creek from the floorboards bellow her. By feeling her way around the apartment, she finally made it to Casey and April's room. She stepped in and quickly turned the light on, but she saw no one in the room. "Where are they?" She asked herself. Suddenly, her question was answered. A woman's cry was heard from the first level of the home. Ana raced over to the stairs and down to the antique shop. "April?" She gasped when she saw all of her new family tied up with the turtles and Master Splinter. All of them were unconscious. Ana ran over to her companions and tried to quickly untie them, although she didn't know what she would do once they were out. Ana was so focused on freeing her friends that she didn't realize that a man stepped out from the shadows, giving her a sneered smile. His greasy black hair and mustache made him even more appalling then he already was. He wore black attire with a brown scarf and walked with a cane. He narrowed his brown, cat-slit eyes at Ana before laughing and announcing his presence to the girl. _

_"You cannot free them dear. And even if you did, what do you suppose you do with eight unconscious bodies?" The man asked. Ana quickly turned around to face the man._

_"Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him._

_He studied her for a minute before laughing. "You really do not remember, do you? That is most excellent!" He cheered._

_"Who are you?" Ana demanded with more force. He just simply grinned at her._

_"Let us just say, I am a family friend," He replied. The doors to the shop flew open and a strong gust of wind blew into the shop. Ana grabbed one of the turtles to make sure she didn't fly away. The man laughed before turning to smoke and blowing away in the wind. Ana fought against the strong wind, trying to stay where she was. _

_"Anastasia!" A young woman's voice faintly called out. Ana looked up quickly, but was smacked in the face by a board. She went flying back into the wall. All around her, the shop was being destroyed. Things were being ripped off the walls, windows were shattering against the strong wind, but Ana's friends were still unconscious. "Anastasia!"_

_"Who's there?" Ana yelled above the noise of the wind. _

_"Anastasia! Please tell me you're alright! Where are you? We have to find you!" The voice called out urgently. The voice sounded so familiar to Ana, but before she could reply, A toddler's happy squeal echoed through the shop. It was so loud that Ana had to cover her ears. Then, she blacked out..._

* * *

"Ana! Ana! Ana! Wake up! Wake up!" Abby shouted as she jumped onto Ana's stomach. Ana groaned as she saw the happy toddler's face smiling at her. "Wake up, Ana! Turtles coming! We go shopping!" Abby cheered.

"Abigail May Jones! Get off Ana this instant!" April yelled at her daughter. Abby's smile disappeared as she got off Ana and ran away, hiding in the bathroom. "I am so sorry Ana."

"No big deal. I needed to get up anyways," Ana said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, like the munchkin said, the guys are on their way over and as soon as Doctor Donny checks you out we're good to go shopping!" April explained as she went to the bathroom to get Abby dressed. "Feel free to eat what you want. And you can take a shower if you need. I have some extra clothes you can use." Ana looked down at her blood splattered shirt.

"Yeah. A shower might be a good idea," She said. She got up and made herself a bowl of cereal to eat. As soon as she ate, she took the extra clothes and went to get a shower. She covered her cut with a band-aid before she got in. Ana started the water and waited until she saw steam to get in. The warm water hit her bare skin and she smiled. It felt so amazing. She felt like she hadn't had a shower in ages. She quickly washed her hair and body before stepping out and drying herself of. April had taken her bra and underwear from her before she got in and went to wash it for her. Ana wrapped the towel around her before peaking through the bathroom door. "April, do you have my clothes?"

"Yeah! Hang on!" April called to her. Ana waited for a few seconds before seeing April coming at her with her garments in hand. As soon as Ana got them she went back to getting dressed. April had given her an old high school t-shirt of hers and a pair of jeans. The shirt was a bit big for her but she rolled up the sleeves a bit so it fit better. Ana parted her damp hair and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ancakes Ikey!" Abby squeaked as she sat at the table with the three eldest turtle brothers and her parents. Mikey was in the kitchen making breakfast, probably pancakes. Mikey sat a giant stack on the table as Ana took a seat.

"Good morning Ana," Leo smiled at her.

"Morning Annie!" Mikey grinned.

"Good morning everyone," Ana smiled.

"Mama, we go shopping?" Abby asked eagerly, while Casey tried to feed her a bite of pancake.

"Sweetie, you have to let Ana finish eating first." April smiled.

"Don't worry Abby, I'll be quick." Ana told Abby before stuffing her face with pancake.

"So, Ana, did you sleep well last night?" April asked.

Ana nodded while taking another bite of the delicious pancakes. "I did. For the most part,"

"For the most part?" Leo asked.

"I had a strange dream, but other than that I was out like a light," Ana shrugged.

"Ohh. Tell us about your dream Annie!" Mikey pleaded.

Ana shrugged once more. "It wasn't anything scary. Just… creepy." She proceeded to tell them the full details of her dream. The creepy man, the familiar girl's voice, everything.

"Maybe they're people you're remembering," April suggested.

"Maybe," Ana said as she took the last bite of her breakfast and chugged down the rest of her milk. "That was delicious Mikey."

"Ohh. Stop it you." Mikey grinned.

"Mommy! We shop now!" Abby squealed and jumped up and down in her seat. Casey let the squirming toddler out of her high chair and Abby raced to her room to change out of her pj's.

"Ready for me to check out that cut Ana?" Donny asked. Ana nodded and he motioned for her to sit on the couch. Ana obeyed and sat perfectly still as Donny carefully removed the band-aid from her hairline. Suddenly, he gasped.

"What?"

"Ana, your cut… its almost completely healed up!" Donny marveled. Soon, everyone was surrounding Ana to see what the big deal was.

"Wow Donny. You must be better than you thought," Raph remarked with a smirk, but everyone ignored him.

"How is that possible Don?" April questioned.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Donny answered with a puzzled expression. Ana got up and went over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, but where a large gash in her head was supposed to be, there was only a small pink scar.

"Whoa…" Ana ran her fingers over the area in amazement. Before she could be amazed too much though, Abby sped into the bathroom and grabbed Ana's hand.

"Ana! C'mon! We go shopping now!" She said in a little whiney voice. Ana allowed the toddler to pull her out of the bathroom and towards the door where April was holding out a hoodie for her.

"We'll be back in a few hours. We going to get Ana some new clothes and Abby wants to stop by the toy store. Ana, can you write everything you need? Let's see… You'll need shirts, pants, maybe another pair of shoes, toiletry items, socks, underwear, bras – "

"Excuse us! Guys in the room!" Mikey shrieked at the last two words. The youngest turtle was still in the 'girls have cooties' type of stage. But at the sound of the words, the three other brothers went pink in the cheeks.

"It's a necessity for women Mikey. You know, someday you will find them very attractive."

"LALALALALA!" Mikey covered his ears to try and block the words from processing in his brain. He didn't find girls attractive at all. Unlike his brothers, who were practically drooling every time they saw Annie. Mikey thought she was cute, but not as "cute" as his brothers thought she was. Mikey wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. He may be… unobservant sometimes, but when it comes to his brothers, he knows everything that's going on. They have always been easy to read.

"Anyways, you guys work on getting Abby's stuff out and Ana's stuff in. We'll be back soon," April said after rolling her eyes at the youngest turtle. She kissed Casey's cheek and then led the two girls out of the apartment.

* * *

"What about this?" April asked Ana as she held up a green Henley top. Ana thought for a moment before walking over to her.

"Do they have it in blue?" Ana asked. April pulled out a blue shirt and held it up. Ana nodded and threw it in the basket with the rest of the clothes. So far, she had 8 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 new bras, a pair of underwear for everyday of the week, a new pair of blue converse, and a nice paisley printed sundress. Ana felt completely exhausted. "That's it April. I'm done. I can't shop anymore."

"Okay, how about you go sit in the car with Abby while I get your toiletries, deal?" April asked. Anna nodded and grabbed the happy toddler out of the store.

* * *

Ana carried Abby in one arm and a bunch of shopping bags in the other. She followed April up the stairs and to the apartment. As soon as the apartment was open, Abby jumped down and ran to show the turtles her new Barbie and Ken dolls. Ana sat the bags down, then proceeded to flop onto the couch. The turtles and Casey came out of Ana's new room with grins on their faces.

"Goodnight guys. I'm exhausted. See ya in about two years." Ana said.

"No, no, no," Mikey said and ran to get her up. "Come with us! We have a surprise for you." Ana groaned as she was forced up. Mikey's hands covered her eyes and she could only pray that her face wouldn't suddenly hit a wall. She heard a door open and she assumed she was walking into her new room. She didn't understand why she needed her eyes covered though.

"Ready Ana?" Donny asked. Ana nodded with a slight smirk on her face. "Okay Mikey, now!" Mikey's fingers flew away from Ana's eyes and all she saw was blue. The walls were painted a nice aquamarine blue with baby blue accents and her furniture was nicely polished. Wait… the walls were blue…

"Uhmmm. Where's the baby pink?" Ana asked in wonder.

"We pegged you for more of a blue person, so we may have painted the walls a bit," Leo grinned. "What do you think?" The bed looked so soft and warm. On the dresser was a small TV connected to one of those joystick TV games. There was a stereo sat on the vanity along with an alarm clock near the bed. Ana smiled and ran to embrace the bed. Yup, nice and warm.

"I love it guys. You didn't have to do this though," Ana said

"Yeah but we wanted to do it Ana," Donny smiled.

"Well, thanks," Ana smiled and got up to hug her friends. She went back into the living room and brought in all of her bags from shopping.

"So how was shopping?" Mikey asked as he started up the game on Ana's TV.

"Great, but tiring. I'm all shopped out for the rest of my life," Ana chuckled.

"On the bright side, we got some really great deals!" April grinned triumphantly. She walked over to the bed and helped Ana unload all of her new clothes. She pulled out the dress and smiled. "Oh Ana! You have to go and try this on! It's just so cute!" She tossed the dress at Ana excitedly. Ana reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom. April finished putting the rest of her clothes neatly in the dresser and the closet.

"So, have you found out anything from her?" Leo asked.

April sighed, "A little. But she still doesn't remember enough to know who she is. We stopped by a book store and she seemed to remember that she loves to read. But when she picked up a book, she looked at it like she was reading a foreign language or something. She just put it back and asked if we could leave. So either she remembers something and isn't sharing, or she really has no idea what's even going on." At that moment, Ana walked back in the room wearing the strapless sundress. "Oh Ana!" April squealed and ran over to her to admire the dress. Once again, Ana saw the three eldest turtle brothers go pink in the cheeks. She smirked a bit when Raph had to completely look away. Mikey just glanced at her, gave her a thumbs up before returning to play his game. "So cute! Oh you look beautiful!" April squealed. Abby came in carrying her new Barbie, about to ask Mikey if he would play with her, but she looked up at Ana in the dress.

"Ana very pretty Mama," Abby smiled shyly up at April.

"Yes she is!" April said, then smirked a bit. "Isn't she guys?" She spun Ana around, letting the turtles take in every angle. Ana rolled her eyes. What is April trying to do?

"Yeah. Uh huh." Mikey mumbled without even taking his eyes away from the TV. Donny, Leo, and Raph mumbled their agreements while their faces brightened. April smiled triumphantly.

"Well, alrighty then. I'm going to go change," Ana said awkwardly as she walked back out the door.

"Thanks fer making dat more awkward than it needed ta be April." Raph mumbled.

"My pleasure." April smirked. Suddenly, they all heard an ear-piercing scream.

"Ana?" Leo asked as they all ran out of the room. They found Ana on the bathroom floor, clutching her unzipped dress to her body with one hand and pulling at her hair with the other. Casey took Abby away from the scene when the toddler started crying. Ana screamed bloody murder while April and the turtles tried to calm her down. They brought her into her room and sat her down on her bed, still screaming.

"What's happening?" Mikey asked in panic.

"I don't know!" Donny replied. After a few more seconds of screaming, Ana finally calmed down. April zipped her dress back up while the teen girl sobbed.

"Ana, dear, what happened?" April asked as she rubbed her back.

"I… I don't know. I saw something. Something very bad. But I don't know how. And it hurt. It hurt so much." Ana said, clutching her head.

"What do you mean you saw something?" Leo asked.

"I saw… I saw that man from my dream. He was walking towards me. There were five other people lying around me, in pools of blood. They looked dead. But I couldn't move. I was chained to a wall. Then… He said something about my Earth family being dead too. Then he stabbed me in the heart."

* * *

**Who is the man? What's the matter with Ana? What's with the strange things going on with her? ONLY I KNOW THAT! MWAHAHAHA! But you shall all soon find out! XD**

**I'm trying my best on this story guys. I hope I'm doing okay. Of course, I always accept the feedback you guys give me! I really appreciate it! I'm trying to make this story not one of those '4 girls exactly like the turtles meet them and fall in love with them'. I know it seems like the sisters have personalities similar to the turtles because of the things I put on the profiles, but as the story progresses you will see other traits they have. I just put the profiles out there as a sort of broad general idea of how the girls are. I know when I read stories I like to have some sort of background knowledge prior to reading. So please just be patient. Other than that, I love ALL of my readers and reviewers! You guys are the best! Please continue to review and tell me how I'm doing, what I need to fix, etc.! Thanks guys! :)**

**Love ya guys!**

**CC**


	4. Discoveries

**Hey guys! I'm back with a very long chapter! I just couldn't stop writing! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Discoveries**

The turtles waited. Leo looked to his brothers. Mikey was holding a very concerned Abby in his arms. Abby wiped her eye before burying her face back into Mikey's plastron. The orange clad ninja held the little girl close. He met Leo's eyes and asked the silent question that they all were thinking. Was Ana okay? None of them knew. Ever since they rescued her, Leo could sense something was… off about the girl. He felt like even though she couldn't remember it, she was from a troubled past. With all of these nightmares and fantasies she had been having, Leo felt his theory was being proven true. Donny shifted on the couch again. The fifth time in the last minute. Raph just sat on the couch next to Mikey, arms crossed and showing no emotion at all. It almost looked like he felt he was wasting time just sitting here. That angered Leo. Although they had only known her for a day, Leo already felt like Ana was one of their good friends. He chose to ignore Raph and kept pacing. April was supposed to come out of Ana's room at any moment with a report. They kept waiting though. They could hear the muffled voices from the room as April tried to calm Ana. Leo's mind flashed back to when they found Ana on the bathroom floor, screaming so hard that her vocal chords might just explode…

The closing of a door interrupted Leo from the horrible memory. April came out of the room, looking physically and emotionally drained. She leaned up against the closed door and sighed. Abby jumped off of Mikey's lap and ran to her mother. April picked up the small child and held her close. She walked over to the turtles, looking very warily at Leo.

"I don't know what happened. But she's traumatized now." April spoke. She freed one hand so that she could rub her blood-shot eyes. "I've tried everything. I can't calm her down."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Leo asked.

April nodded. "She's horrified. I think she's piecing together these dreams of hers. She thinks the "Earth family" the guy spoke of means all of us. But she doesn't know why he called us her Earth family."

"She could be from another planet or dimension. We've seen life on other planets. Not to mention other dimensions. She could be from a place like that." Donny suggested.

"We won't figure that out though because she can't remember any of it." April pointed out. She sighed. "She doesn't even know her last name. The only thing she is even remotely sure about is her first name."

"If she's from another planet, maybe she doesn't have a last name." Mikey said.

"Mikey, that's not the point. The point is that she doesn't remember anything." Leo replied.

"Right."

"I'll try to talk to her." Donny said. He got up and made his way to her room, fully aware that Leo was trailing behind him.

"I'll go with you." He said. Donny opened the door slowly. "Ana?"

"Can we come in?" Leo finished.

"Yeah." Said a small voice. The two made their way inside. Ana was just sitting on her bed. Eyes blood-shot, hair messy, and bags under her eyes. She looked and felt miserable. She looked up at the two brothers and gave them a small smile. "Hey guys."

"Are you doing okay?" Leo asked. Donny took a seat right next to her on the bed. Leo stood a few feet away, arms crossed, but a sad look was stuck on his face.

"I'm okay." Ana said with a small nod.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Donny asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. You guys know everything that's happening in my dreams." Ana said.

"There's got to be something Ana." Leo pressed. He saw her gaze shift down. "There is something… Isn't there?"

Ana was silent.

"Ana, we want to help you." Donny said.

"I know."

"Then why won't you let us?" Leo countered. Ana was silent for a while before sighing.

"I keep hearing this… voice. The voice from my dream. Not the man, the girl. She keeps calling my name. Even when I'm awake, I can still hear her voice." Ana admitted. Leo watched her. Could it be possible that this girl was just crazy? "Stop looking at me like that. I'm not insane." She snapped at him.

"I never said you were." Leo stated.

"This just all seems very farfetched." Donny said.

"I know. But I'm telling you, it's happening." Ana replied. Leo and Donny glanced at each other.

"Do you know of anyone that it could be? A relative? Friend?" Leo asked.

"No."

"Any information can help Ana. Just try to think." Donny encouraged her.

"I'm trying, okay?" Ana suddenly yelled, taking the turtles off guard. She closed her now wet eyes and grabbed her head. "I am trying so hard to remember, but it is doing me no good! All I do is get frustrated and then I feel stupid for not knowing anything. I wish I could remember, I really do, but I just can't! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh." Donny hushed and wrapped the girl in his arms, letting her cry. He looked up at his oldest brother in worry. Leo carefully watched Ana before meeting Donny's gaze. Donny gave him a look that clearly said Ana wouldn't be able to, or even want to, remember anything anytime soon. Leo nodded and then silently left the room. He walked into the other room where the rest of his family was waiting patiently.

"Is Annie okay?" Mikey asked.

"She will be. She's a bit overwhelmed, we need to give her space for a while. Don't ask her any questions about remembering her past." Leo explained.

"Poor Annie." Mikey frowned.

"She'll be fine Mikey, she's just a little freaked out right now." Leo reassured him. April walked in the living room from her room, holding a phone in one hand and a frown on her face.

"I just talked to the police department. They don't have any missing person's reports that sound like Ana, but I did leave them with her details. They're going to have a sketch artist draw her and make a report for her that will be out tomorrow morning." She reported.

"Good. Maybe someone can identify her." Leo replied. He then looked towards his brothers. "Let's go out on patrol. Donny's going to stay here for a while but he'll catch up with us." The two brothers nodded and got up to follow their leader out. Before Leo could exit the apartment through the window, a little five fingered hand grabbed his large three fingered one. He looked down to see Abby giving him a harsh look.

"When you come back Eo?" She asked. He smiled at her and lifted her up into his arms.

"We'll be back soon. I'm not sure when, but soon." He told her.

She didn't look convinced. "Pomise?" She asked.

He chuckled and then held out his "pinky" finger for her to grab with her entire hand. "Pinky promise." He hugged her tight before passing her off to Mikey.

"Later Abs." He said. He put his fist in front of her and she gleefully bumped it with hers.

"Bye Ikey!" She grinned. Mikey passed her off to Raph after he hugged her.

"Bye Munchkin." Raph said as he hugged her.

"Bye Aphy!" She grinned, kissed his beak, and then allowed herself to be put down. Leo looked at his brothers. The two nodded that they were ready and the three ran off into the night.

* * *

Ana let the cool night air hit her face. She grinned. It felt good and it cleared up her head somewhat. It relaxed her, helping the stress from the day melt away. Donny had left a few minutes ago to go join his brothers on patrol. Ana had his personal guarantee that they would all give her some space. Ana didn't mean to blow up at them like that. She was getting stressed and freaked out by all of the questions and commands to remember things. Being alone in a quiet room relaxed her though. The only company she had was her thoughts and the noises from street level. Her head still wasn't totally clear though. She needed some more space. She glanced back at the door to her room for a second before jumping through the window and onto the fire escape. She made it down into the alley not long after that. Shivering and cold, Ana pulled her hood over her head and put her hands in the hoodie pocket. She made her way to the sidewalk and just started walking, not knowing where she was going or what she was even doing. Leo had told her earlier that the city was a dangerous place at night and that she shouldn't be roaming around, but it didn't seem all that bad to her. There was barely anyone out.

She walked for a long time, just working on clearing her head. She didn't care where she was going. Ana stopped and looked up for a second, realizing she had no idea where she was. Not knowing what else to do, she just continued to walk. Eventually Ana came up on a convenience store. She cautiously walked in. Weird music was playing over the loud speakers and the place was dimly lit by a light in the middle of the ceiling. The guy at the counter was even more disgusting than the store. Ana's nose scrunched up in disgust before she walked over to the man. He looked up from the newspaper and gave her a toothy grin.

"What can I do fer ya, sweet thing?" He asked. Ana noted that he had the exact same accent as Raph. Brooklyn, as Raph had called it when she asked him about it.

"Can I use your phone? I'm lost." Ana asked. The guy mumbled his reply and dug out a flip phone from his pocket. "Thank you." Ana pulled back the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal a barely there phone number written on her wrist. The night they rescued her, Mikey had written his number on Ana's wrist in case she needed them at Casey and April's place. Thank goodness he did or she probably would have been wandering around the city for hours. She opened the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times before a familiar, surfer accented voice answered.

"_Hello_?" Mikey asked.

"Hey Mikey, It's Ana." Ana replied.

"_Annie… Not that I'm not happy to hear from you dudette, but we're kind of in the middle of something here!_" Mikey replied. Ana heard grunts, cries of pain, and clashing of swords and wood through the phone.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just lost. I left the apartment and now I don't know where I am." Ana replied.

"_YOU LEFT THE APARTMENT!?_"Mikey yelled.

"_She what!?_" She heard Leo ask.

"_Leo, to ya left bro!_" Raph yelled. Ana heard Leo yelp and swords clash.

"I can wait. You guys take care of business." Ana replied.

"_Where are you?_" Mikey asked. Ana didn't even know the answer to that question.

"Where am I?" Ana asked the man.

"Chuck's Convenience Store on 27th." The man replied.

"Chuck's Convenience Store on 27th." Ana told Mikey.

"_That's like only a few blocks away from here. As soon as we're done we'll come and get you. Just wait outside._" Mikey told her.

"Okay. Thanks Mikey." Ana replied, closed the phone, and handed it back to the man. "Thank you." He grunted and nodded. Ana quickly walked outside and waited on the sidewalk under a street lamp. She impatiently played with the strings on her hoodie while she waited. Suddenly, an unfamiliar sound was introduced to Ana. She perked up to listen. It sounded like a hissing sound, followed by a few chuckles. Ana's curiosity got the better of her. She stood and followed the strange new sound. It would stop for a bit, and then continue. Once she even heard a metallic sound, like something metal bouncing up against metal. She followed the sound until she came to an alley a few feet from the store. She peered into the darkness and could barely make out two figures by one of the walls. She walked further into the alley to get a better look. She saw two teenage boys a bit younger than her holding a bunch of cans. They would hold the can up to the wall and colored stuff would spray out of them. Ana immediately found the objects fascinating.

"Brad, this new paint is awesome! The colors are so surreal!" One of the boys said.

"It better be great, it cost me my entire paycheck." The one name Brad said. He looked past his friend and saw Ana getting closer. "Dude! Cops!"

"I'm not a cop!" Ana quickly stated. "I… I was just curious as to what you guys are doing." She got closer to the frightened teenage boys. One of them pointed to the wall. Ana looked at it and gasped. They were coloring the wall! From what she could tell, they were painting a scene of four green figures. After looking at it closely, Ana realized it was the turtles. The teens had given them masks in their corresponding color too. It was an amazing mural. "Wow. That's amazing!" She gasped.

"It is?" One of the boys asked in confusion. "You think it's awesome?"

"I do!" Ana said. "But… what is it?" The other boy that was not Brad smiled wide.

"Well, I know this will sound crazy, but about a month ago, four giant mutant turtles came and saved us from some Purple Dragons. We were out late at night painting and they were just suddenly coming at us. These turtle dudes saved us!" The kid said.

"The one in the orange commented on how awesome our art was, so Jason and I talked about it and the only way we could thank them for saving us was by painting them on an awesome mural like this!" Brad finished. Ana was stunned.

"Wow. It's beautiful." She said. Her gaze shifted to a few cans lying on the ground. "Do you mind if I join you guys?" The two teen boys stared at each other.

"Ummm…" Jason said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Brad replied.

"Thanks." Ana smiled. She chose the wall opposite to them to color. She grabbed the can of blue paint and stared at the wall. "What should my first piece of art be?"

"You can always just start by making something that means a lot to you. The first thing I sprayed on a building was a rhino, my favorite animal." Jason said. Ana thought for a minute. A small smile spread across her lips and she started to spray the building.

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" Leo asked. Dozens of Foot ninja lay scattered on the ground around them. In their attempt to save a "helpless man" they learned the "helpless man" was a member of the Foot and it was an ambush. But that didn't stop the turtles from kicking all of their butts. The soldiers lay on the ground, some unconscious and some groaning from how much pain they were in. Leo met his brothers in the middle of the alley.

"Another job well done my brothers." Mikey smiled triumphantly.

"Now we have to go find Ana and get her back to April and Casey's place." Donny reminded them.

"Let's hurry. It's getting late." Leo said. They climbed up onto the buildings and headed to the convenience shop Ana said she was at. As they neared closer and closer they could faintly hear the familiar sound of spray cans. Once they were at the shop they looked down at the store. Ana was nowhere to be seen though. "Great. Where could she be?" Leo asked.

"Uh Leo… Think I found her." Mikey said from the other side of the building. The three other turtles went over to him to see what he was talking about. They looked down and saw Ana in the alley, spray can in hand and colors spread on her clothes and skin.

"What is she doin'?" Raph asked.

"Done!" Ana exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. She backed up away from the wall to let two other kids in the alley see. They kids mouths dropped at the art before them.

"I thought you said you've never done this before!" Jason proclaimed as he stared at the luscious green jungle and beautiful blue waterfall painted before him. They looked so realistic.

"I haven't." Ana replied.

"Whatever Ana! That is so good! There's no way you've never done this!" Brad agreed.

"Well, thanks. I guess it is pretty good."

"It's awesome!"

"Brad, crap, we have to go." Jason said, looking down at his watch. "I told my dad we'd be home half an hour ago!" The two quickly gathered up their painting supplies and cans. "Sorry Ana. We gotta go."

"It's okay. Thanks for letting me do this!" Ana replied. The two boys ran off, leaving Ana in the alley by herself. She wasn't by herself for long though. Multiple thuds behind her clued her in to her new audience. She turned around and saw the turtles staring at her. Leo and Raph looked disappointed in her, but Mikey and Donny just looked happy that she was okay.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Guys, look at this!" Ana said. She directed their attention to the wall with their paintings on them. Every one of the guys was shocked at the painting of them fighting off the Purple Dragons.

"Hey, that's us!" Mikey grinned.

"Isn't it cool?"

"Who did dis?" Raph asked.

"Those two boys that were just here. Apparently you guys saved them a while ago. This is how they wanted to thank you." Ana explained.

"Wow." Donny said, eyes wide and shocked.

"Is my head really that big?" Mikey asked.

"Bigger." Raph replied with a smirk. Mikey glared at him.

"And look what I did!" The turtles looked over to see Ana standing in front of her painting of a green jungle. All of their mouths dropped.

"You did that!?" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah. They told to make something meaningful, so I did this. I don't know why though." Ana said.

"Ana… that's amazing! Absolutely amazing!" Donny complimented.

"Thanks."

"You must be super good at art. How could someone not remember being this good at something though?" Mikey asked. His brothers then shot him a mean look. Leo's look reminded him that he isn't supposed to bring up her amnesia to her. "Oh… Sorry Annie."

"It's okay Mikey. You're right. How can I forget creating stuff like this? I wish I could remember." Ana said. It was silent in the alley for a while, and then Leo cleared his throat.

"At least you found something that you enjoy. Though next time just use a pencil and a piece of paper." He said. She just gave him a small smile and a nod. He smiled back at her. "C'mon. Let's get you back to Casey and April's."

"Wait!" She said before the turtles could move anywhere. "Can someone take a picture of it for me? I don't want to forget…" Donny pulled out his shell cell and quickly snapped a pick of the mural. Ana climbed on his back and let him haul her all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

Ana sat back on the couch, sketch pad and pencil in hand. As she concentrated, she bit on her tongue and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you almost done?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Be patient Mikey." Ana replied with a chuckle. "I'm almost done." She brought her face closer to the pad to draw a few finishing touches. Suddenly, she sat up with a smile. "Okay… Done." She turned over the sketch pad for the turtles to see her pencil sketch of Mikey. She drew him with a serious face on, almost like he was preparing for a fight. His small, barely there freckles sketched on his face lightened up the mood of the picture though. The drawing looked exactly like her terrapin friend. She smiled a bit when she saw Mikey's face light up with excitement.

"Whoa! Who's that handsome turtle?" He said, grabbing the sketch book and admiring the picture.

"Great. Thanks Ana." Raph smirked.

"You're just jealous because you aren't as hot as I am!" Mikey said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, that's it." Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it Mikey." Ana laughed.

"Like it? I love it!"

"If you like it so much, why don't you marry it?" Raph asked.

"Dude, if I could I would! I mean, c'mon! Who wouldn't want to marry this?" He half smiles and gestures towards his body.

"Ladies, you're both pretty. We need to go home now though. Master Splinter is probably wondering where we are." Leo reminded them.

"Annie, can I take this with me?" Mikey asked. The brunette nodded with a smile. "Sweet!"

"Mikey! Keep quiet! Abby is asleep!" April snapped in a whisper as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Sorry." Mikey whispered.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ana." Donny grinned.

"Okay. Sounds good." Ana said.

"Bye Annie!" Mikey said. Leo and Raph mumbled their goodbyes before disappearing out the window. Ana shut and locked it behind them.

"Goodnight Ana, Casey and I are turning in." April said. She turned back around and gave the teen a stern look. "No sneaking out."

"Got it." Ana chuckled. April turned around and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Ana went through the apartment, turning out the lights, before retiring to her own room. Through the wall, Ana could hear Casey's snores. She wasn't tired. Not even one bit. She sat on her bed and flipped through the cable channels. Nothing was on there. She then decided to take out her sketch pad and draw. The first page was torn out roughly when Mikey took his sketch. Ana peeled away the remains, crumbing them up and tossing them across the room. Her pencil tapped her chin as she thought. "What to draw?" She thought allowed.

Ana sat back on her bed and sighed. Her eyes slowly closed shut. She felt relaxed. Finally she had found something that would take her mind away from the world for a while. When she drew her pictures, everything in the outside world was shut off. Earlier, Leo was trying to scold her for going off on her own at night, but she didn't pay any attention. She was too focused on her drawing to really even care. This of course only made Leo angrier when he learned she wasn't paying any attention. Leo was like the older brother that she didn't remember if she had or not.

"_Anastasia_?" A feminine voice echoed in her mind. Ana's closed eyes furrowed in annoyance.

"What do you want? Who is this?" Ana whispered. There was no reply. A picture started to burn into her mind though. She was surprised at first. She saw… her? She saw herself, looking frantic and annoyed. She was standing in a huge marbled room, columns on the walls and a very royal color of red decorating the place. She was pacing back and forth in the room.

"_Ana… Please answer me._" The voice echoed. Ana watched closely. Her mouth didn't even move when she said that.

"What is even going on?" Ana asked. No reply. Finally the girl stopped pacing and just stood there. Ana's view shifted to where she could see herself better. Then, she gasped at what she saw.

"Where are _you?_" The girl asked, this time actually speaking, but in a hushed voice. Ana noticed that this was in fact, not her. She looked very much like Ana, even sounded a lot like Ana. There were only a few notable differences though. Ana saw that her hair was longer and straight, still the same color as Ana's though. Ana also noticed that unlike her eyes that were blue, this girl had beautiful grey orbs. They seemed to get darker as her anger progressed. "Forget it. If you want to stay lost, then be my guest_._"

"Wait, no! I don't! Help me!" Ana said, but it was too late. The girl was already gone. Ana opened her eyes and scanned the room. She was still in her room at Casey and April's. She suddenly jumped off the bed, bringing her sketch pad and pencil with her to the vanity. Ana sat down on the little stool, crossing her legs in the process, and dropped her stuff on to the vanity table. She quickly opened it up to the first page and began to sketch, looking up in the mirror ever so often to make sure this drawing would look like the girl who looked like her.

* * *

**Nice, long chapter, huh? And Ana remembered something about her life! She's an amazing artist! :D Who could the mysterious girl be though...? :O**

**Thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing any let me know how I'm doing! :)**

**Bye guys!**

**CC**


End file.
